Wesley
Summary "He drops a Cursed Lantern on the first crystal he touches" Wesley is the most recent hero to be added in game updates. Like Mason, his power is triggered by walking over a point, dropping a stationary object on it. Ability: Cursed Lantern Wesley drops his lantern on the first point he touches. The lantern and fires on ALL squads (except for Wesley's) that enter its radius, and prevents the point from being captured until it is destroyed. The lantern also prevents enemy lanterns (or stone wards from Mason) from being placed on its point. Upgrades Level 7: Protective Lantern Until Wesley places his Lantern, he gets an Armour bonus. Level 17: Toxic Defense only - The Cursed Lantern now damages all squads except Wesley's within its radius. It cannot be destroyed and does not prevent enemies from capturing the point it is on. Despite its broken appearance, it continues to prevent enemies from placing their own lantern or stone ward on its point. Level 23: Ghost Adds a chance for the Lantern's Ghost to leave the Lantern and fight if you have less squads than your opponent. Level 32: Captain's Crew Increases the damage dealt by Serfs in his squad. Level 57: Roving Lantern Attack only - If the Cursed Lantern is on a Crystal, stepping on a second Crystal transfers the Lantern to that Crystal. Strategy On Defense: Wesley's strength is also his weakness - inside his lantern's curse, he must operate alone. The curse is a powerful defensive tool though, and can cause difficulties for opposing teams that need to pass through it - the key to Wesley is finding the right crystal to set the lantern on. Also, just because Wesley is the only one who can be in the lantern area, does not mean he needs ''to stay there. This becomes much easier to utilize once players reach the Royal War, once the delay flag option is opened up. Serfs are Wesley's bread-and-butter squad, at higher levels. Serfs deal additional damage due to the "Captain's Crew" upgrade, and become more reliable than other options in most instances. They also stall on the lantern as long as possible due to their naturally high health. This squad appreciates nearby squads of archers. Baba paired with archers nearby the cursed ground can make Wesley seem more alone than he is, which can rack up damage quickly if the opponent commits to the attack. Cladwall's Blessing becomes a strong tool on Wesley since he can receive little other support outside of ranged attackers. Dyna's Beaker Bomb can be placed in the lantern's radius as well to buy additional time for damage to rack up. Archers can be effective with Wesley's squad too, especially on walled maps. Enemy archers can outrange Wesley & his serfs normally, and this squad can prevent this problem. Baba can be placed nearby the lantern's radius or be rallied by a choke point to force enemies to stay on the cursed ground longer. Dyna's Beaker Bomb is effective with this squad as it buys more time for the lantern's damage to accumulate as well as the archer's ranged damage. Iriel can assist with her ability, but she will take damage so long as she remains in the lantern's radius. Knights are not well utilized with Wesley unless there is a specific plan in mind. As the lantern is a defensive ability, Wesley has no need to go anywhere fast. Sentries being as frail as they are make them weak if archers attack Wesley's point. This squad does however cause damage to accumulate quickly against more powerful troops, but given how the lantern's mechanics work, other options are better. Soldiers are an alternative option to serfs if there are not enough troops available. However, it is difficult to justify after Wesley's "Captain's Crew" upgrade has been attained, as the increased damage overall makes serfs close to being as valuable as soldiers, which means other squads can benefit from the soldiers more than the serfs that are taken. Brutes are similar to soldiers on Wesley, but can be effective since they cannot be stunned. '''On Attack:' Wesley's lantern can allow him to go up against nearly any squad, with how exceptional its damage is. His best use is defend one crystal on a map that seems to be the one that the defending team would try to take back while the rest of the team attempts to get the other necessary crystals to win. Serfs are again the bread-and-butter squad for Wesley with the mechanics of the lantern, as they allow him to stall out as long as possible against forces while his lantern chips away at their health. Iriel can be used with Wesley to have him brought to the battle if the extra help is needed. Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes